memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandria II class
| status = Active | diameter - 6,100 meters | draft = 550 meters | decks = 120 | propulsion = thrusters | defenses = Regenerative Multiphasic Shielding ablative hull armor regenerative ablative armor plating | offenses = 48 Type-XII rotary-mounted pulse-phaser cannons 48 Type-XII stationary mounted stationary-mounted phaser emitters 12 Type-XII slide-mounted phaser emitters 48 torpedo launchers 3,000 quantum torpedoes 4,500 photon torpedoes | image2 = Alexandria II top.jpg |diameter = 6,100 meters|armament = 48 Type-XII rotary-mounted pulse phaser cannons 48 Type-XII stationary-mounted phaser emitters 12 Type-XII slide-mounted phaser emitters 48 torpedo launchers 3,000 quantum torpedoes 4,500 high-yield photon torpedoes|caption = |type = Alexandria II class Federation deep space station|crew = crew: 600 officers, 2,400 enlisted non-crew inhabitants: 15,000|shuttle = Defense: 2 Defiant-class Tactical Frigates 5 Valiant-class Tactical Corvettes 36 Valkyrie-class Fighters Auxiliary: 4 Delta Flyer III class runabouts 4 Danube class runabouts 8 Type-11 shuttlecrafts}} The Alexandria II-class was designed by Starfleet as a deep space station that would provide it with the capability to maintain a base of operations in the furthest limits of known space. As of 2385, two Alexandria II-class deep space stations have been constructed and are operating in forward positions by the Federation and Starfleet. Deep Space Gamma-01 is located in the Gamma Quadrant 8 light years behind the orifice of the terminus of the Bajoran wormhole, serving as base of operations of Abraxis Command and home port of Task Force Dauntless. Deep Space Delta-01 is located in the Delta Quadrant, serving as base of operations of Anuva Command and home port of Task Force Viceroy. Background Taking inspiration from the Nor-class Cardassian space station which later became known as Deep Space 9, as well as the configuration of docking ports of the Markonian Outpost encountered by in the Delta Quadrant as recorded by the ship's sensors, Starfleet's Corps of Engineers designed and developed a deep space station that would not be as large and bulky as the older starbases and yet powerful enough to defend itself from hostile starships and roomy enough to encourage trade and commerce with other races fulfills the following important functions: * Science research – With its numerous and advanced sensor arrays, it serves as the stellar science research laboratory center of Starfleet in deep space. * Diplomacy – Through its full diplomatic facilities composed of embassy suites, diplomatic housing, mediation halls, and conference rooms, it serves as the diplomatic hub of the Federation in deep space. * Commerce and Trade – Through the Mall, the Central Market, the Park, the Bazaar and the four Concourses, the station plays host to over 1,000 business establishments. Station Defense The station has an arsenal of 48 Type-XII rotary-mounted pulse phaser cannons, 48 Type-XII stationary-mounted phaser emitters, 12 Type-XII slide-mounted phaser emitters, and 48 torpedo launchers. The primary weapons feature of the station is the defense sail. The sails are placed at 30 degree intervals around the main platform’s dorsal and ventral sides and housed most of the tactical systems of the station, including Type XII phaser turrets, Type XII phaser arrays, rotary phaser cannons, torpedo launchers, and tractor beam emitters. These emplacements provided a nearly 360 degree sphere for defense, only interrupted by targets obscured at close range by the other platforms of the station. Each sail tower is armed with two torpedo launcher tubes, two rotary-mounted Type-XII pulse phaser cannons, two stationary-mounted Type-XII phaser arrays, one slide-mounted Type-X phaser turret and a tractor beam emitter. With this firepower, the Alexandria II station was a virtual floating fortress. The station is also protected by regenerative Multiphasic Shielding, triple-redundant shields, ablative hull armor, and regenerative ablative armor plating. Personnel complement The Alexandria II-class has a full Starfleet complement of 3,000: 600 of whom are officers and 2,400 are enlisted. Excluding the station complement, it has space for 15,000 inhabitants. Ship support and auxiliary craft complement Following new tactical and defensive protocols instituted by Starfleet Command, Alexandria II space stations are provided with the following support ship and auxiliary craft complement: For defense - *One Assault Cruiser, which serves as the flagship of the Base Commander and Sector Commander. *Two Tactical Frigates *Five Tactical Corvettes *36 Advanced Tactical Fighters. This is equivalant to four squadrons of nine fighters each. For non-tactical support - *One Medical Cruiser *Two Science Frigates *Two Cargo Cruisers When operating as a task force, this complement is collectively commanded by the station's Executive Officer. The station also has an auxiliary craft complement of: *Six runabouts *Six runabouts *Six Type-11 shuttlecrafts Station features and general layout The station’s structure central core was a cylindrical structure consisting of seven terraced platforms containing various key facilities: Command Platform – It is the top platform of the core. Located in this platform are the Operations Center – or Ops, the subspace communications antennae, the deflector shield generators, 4 holodecks, a gymnasium, a mess lounge, the station’s commander’s office, four Starfleet wardrooms, the station offices of Task Force fleet officers, and quarters for station personnel. Station Operations Platform – It is the platform below the Command Platform. It is connected to the Central Core by four crossover bridges. It is composed of three hubs: * The Diplomatic Hub has full diplomatic facilities. It contained conference rooms, ambassadorial suites, and an arboretum. It can occupy deputations from upto 35 different interstellar species. * The Medical Hub is the primary medical facility of the Federation and Starfleet. It is manned by both Federation and Starfleet surgeons, physicians, nurses, medical researchers, and medical technicians who are all specialists in exobiology. * The Science Hub boasts of state of the art science and research labs and an Astrometrics Lab that is four times the size of those found on large starships. It boasts of cutting-edge scientific equipment and serves as a test bed for experimental science. * Docking Hub 1, is located in the outer perimeter of the platform. It features seven retractable docking pylons exclusive for Federation and Starfleet capital ships. The Passenger Lounge Area and the Immigration and Customs Bays for Docking Hub 1 are found adjacent to it. Main Platform – It is the platform below the Station Operations Section. It is the most populous and largest section of the station. The main platform is connected to the Central Core through five crossover bridges. It is divided into four sections: the Habitat Section, the Hydroponic Gardens, and the Main Docking Section, and the four Docking Spokes. * The Habitat Section occupies the upper half of the inner two-thirds portion of the main platform and is where many landmarks and facilities are found. ** The Mall was a public area for commerce and recreation where a series of businesses and entertainment facilities operate. It features numerous lounges, holosuites, lecture halls, casinos, bars and hotels. The Mall also houses the Infirmary – the medical care facility of the station ** Security Central is located inside the Mall. It is the headquarters of station security and for the numerous security precincts located throughout the station. The Assay Office is located beside Security Central ** The Park is a large, natural area aboard the station featuring a cultivated woodland, swimming pools, a theatre, and other recreational areas. ** The Central Market is home to many open bars, kiosks, cart vendors and small shops. ** The Bazaar features shops and stalls carrying goods from both Alpha and Gamma Quadrants. ** Station Housing is where the residences of most of the station’s 15,000 semi-permanent civilian population are located. * The Hydroponic Gardens occupies the lower half of the inner two-thirds portion of the main platform and is where hydroponic crops are grown for station consumption. * The Main Docking Section is located in the outer third portion of the station’s main platform and is used for starship docking facilities and moving and storing cargo. Located adjacent to the Main Docking Section are the Main Passenger Lounge Area and the Immigration and Customs Bays. It is the first stop for station visitors and the last stop for those departing. Adjacent to these are the Impound Lots. 48 docking ports are distributed around the perimeter of the station’s hull to accommodate medium sized starships, while its 48 landing pads are distributed on the upper hull, each able to accommodate two runabout-type starships. Sensor arrays, shield generators and weapons ports are also found along the outer hull of the main platform. The Docking Control Room, located near the center of the platform serves as the nerve center of the Main Docking Section, the Main Hangar Bay, Docking Hub 1 and Docking Hub 2. * Docking Spokes One to Four are part of the Main Docking Section and are the platform’s main feature. Each Docking Spoke is 2 kilometers long. Each Docking Spoke has: 1) full port of call facilities for 24 medium sized starships, 2) a Concourse, which is a public area for commerce and recreation where a series of businesses and entertainment facilities operate, 3) temporary living quarters for the crew of visiting starships, 4) full ship repair facilities. Main Hangar Section – It is the platform below the Main Section. It has parking and repair space for over a hundred shuttles and small starships. It also houses the station’s complement of ''Valkyrie'' class fighters. A replimat, the Passenger Lounge Area and the Immigration and Customs Bays for Docking Hub for Main Hangar Section are found adjacent to it. Spacedock Section – It is the platform below the Main Hangar Section and is composed of seven full sized spacedock cages capable of starship construction, refitting and maintenance layovers. Spacedock Control Room serves as the nerve center of the Section. Spacedock Engineering with its maintenance and repair bays are also located in the inner ring of this section. Docking Hub 2 – It is the platform below Spacedock Section and features seven retractable docking pylons for non-Federation capital ships. It has its own Passenger Lounge Area, Immigration and Customs Bays, and temporary residential accommodations for visiting crew. Main Engineering Section – It is found on the lowermost platform of the station. Its primary purpose is to be the central point for control of all engineering systems, especially those relating to power generation. The section also contains Engineering Labs, life support, manufacturing and maintenance facilities, industrial replicators, and the Main Computer Core. Below the Engineering Section is the Matter Antimatter Reaction Chamber also known as the Power Core, which is located within the stations inverted dome at the bottom of the Central Core. Computer systems The station is equipped with some of the most advanced computer systems of the time. It is equipped with five independent computer cores. These multiple cores provided redundancy in case one of the cores was damaged or destroyed. The main computer processor was capable of simultaneous access to 47 million data channels, of transluminal processing at 575 trillion calculations per nanosecond, and having operational temperature margins from 10 ° to 1790 ° Kelvin. The bio-neural circuitry sped up the computer's data functions and improved overall performance. Redundant bio-neural / Isolinear bircuitry The station’s size allow it to be fitted with both bio-neural gel pack and isolinear computer interfaces and circuitry. The bio-neural circuitry enables high-speed information transfers and the newest sensor equipment. The isolinear circuitry provides for redundancy, allowing the station’s computer systems to continue operating in the event that the bio-neural circuitry are affected by viruses and infectious agents encountered in deep space. Communications array In its role as a base of operations in deep space, the station's advanced communications array allows the sector commander to relay critical information instantaneously to Starfleet Command, Vanguard Command and all elements of Starfleet in the general vicinity. Emergency holographic complement The station is equipped with holo-emitters on every level and area to allow emergency holographic programs a higher level of access and free movement. The station’s computer systems can simultaneously bring the following online: * Three Emergency Command Holograms (ECH) * Ten Emergency Security and Tactical Holograms (ESTH), with 5 specializing in tactical and 5 specializing in station security * Ten Emergency Engineering Holograms (EEH) * Eight Emergency Medical Holograms (EMH) * Three Emergency Science Holograms (ESH) Science features The station also serves as a testbed for experimental stellar science technology not yet available in most other Federation research stations. State of the art computers give it unprecedented storage capacity, access speed, and rigorous conditioning. Combined with a wide array of sensors on the hulls and covering a large amount of the exposed surface, makes the Alexandria II-class deep space station a premier facility for Starfleet’s scientific endeavors. Astrometrics & Stellar Cartography The station also boasts of a large and spacious Astrometrics and Stellar Cartography Department, which is not only dedicated to the science and practice of charting space, but could also be used for long-range communications purposes or even, as a workplace for easy access to sensor information. It features a holotank which allows a person to gain a 360° panoramic view of an area using holographic technology. There were a series of control panels to manipulate the screen. The area below the screen and in front of the control panels could be used as a stage during presentations. It also include 16 additional workstations on the side walls. Science labs There are 60 science labs on the station. 40 are non-specific labs are easily modified for various scientific endeavors including Bio/Chem, and Physics tests and/or experiments. 29 are specific labs. There are also 5 smaller labs which can be configured for astrophysics/astrometrics and stellar cartography studies. Science Department crews rotate often among these laboratories. The station's Chief Science Officer's office is attached to this bank of labs. Category:Deep Space stations Category:Space stations Category:Federation starbases Category:Vanguard Command Space Stations